Coupable d'aimer
by kitsune flamme
Summary: Un vol se déroule comme prévu jusqu'à ce qu'Hiwatari se pointe mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez le commandant et les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le célèbre voleur fantôme ainsi que son hôte.


Daisuké revint à lui lorsqu'un voix familière l'appella.

"Daisuké! Hé!" Le retour à la réalité fut plutôt brusque et il revenait de loin. À coté de lui ce trouvais l'une des jumelles. Riku pour être exacte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y à?

- Ça marche toujours pour demain ?

-De-oh, euh oui. Ça marhe toujours.""

Il semblait encore un peu dans la lune et sa mémoire lui revenait lentement mais surement. L'adolescente lui donna un regard de reproche.

"Tu n'avais quand même pas oublié?

-Non. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Répondit-il un peu maladroitement.

-Ok. Le cour termine dans quelques minutes. Aides nous un peu a ranger."

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva en rougissant un peu. Malgré le fait que les deux sortaient désormait ensemble, il rougissait encore a quelques occasions. Dark, lui, s'occuppait à faire le jaloux en essayant de ruiner cette petite relation entre les amoureux. Dès qu'il en avait la chance, il prennait le dessus, obligeant à chaques fois, Daisuké à filler en quatrième vitesse avant qu'elle n'aie la chance de découvrir quelque chose.

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner et ils furent libres de rentrer. Après avoirs terminé les corvées de nettoyage, bien entendu. Et comme a son habitue, Saéhara avait trouvé un moyen de refiler ses corvées au garçon au cheveux rouge, sous prétexte de devoir ce préparer pour photograpier le vol de ce soir.

De bon coeur, les jumelles lui donnèrent un coup de main et le rouquin leur sourit naïvement.

C'étais là une des choses qui avait fais craquer la plus agée des deux soeurs. Son coté tendre et généreux, tout à la fois naïf et maladroit.

Il était dix-huit heure trente et Daisuké devait se préparer, comme toujours, pour son coup de ce soir. Il pouvait sentir Dark s'exciter à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir sortir un peu pour prendre l'air.

"Mais tu peux te calmer un peu ?

- Et pourquoi faire ? Je suis pas obliger d'être calme tout le temps moi, et l'idée de voler... Il eux un frisson de plaisir. Ça me donne des papillons dans l'estomac!"

La seule réponse que lui donna son hôte fut un soupir. Ils devraient être sur place dans vingt minutes et l'adolescent pouvait déja entendre sa mère en train de s'énerver en bas. Des fois il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt Dark qui était son fils. Dark et Emiko ce ressemblaient tellement des fois que c'en était effrayant mais les ressemblances physiques entre elle et Daisuké étaient suffisantes pour le convaincre que c'étais lui, et non cet exciter de Dark qui était son fils.

* * *

Lentement et telle une ombre, le jeune homme au cheveux violet s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du musée, recherchant «l'Étoile du nord». Il s'agissait d'une pierre ancienne qui fut convoitée par plusieurs personnes connues par le passé, mais dont le temps en avait effacer les noms. Ainsi en était il advenu du fameux bijoux qui, durant des années, avait été caché pour finallement être oublié. 

Il n'avait été retrouvé que plusieurs dizaines, sinon centaines années plus tard et l'histoire recommença mais la même erreur ne fut pas commise une seconde fois. Le bijoux fut offert au musée et il était maintenant temps qu'elle change de possesseur.

Et ce nouveau possesseur serait Dark. De toute évidence.

En tournant un coin, il apperçu le commandant adossé contre un mur, une expression impassible sur le visage. Comme toujours.

"Il semblerait que je me suis fais attendre."

Se permit il de dire sur un ton plaisantint et souriant avec confiance mais l'autre ne rétorqua rien. Ce qui ne fit pas grand différence et Dark ce retourna simplement pour se diriger vers son butin.

Mais ausitôt qu'il eu le dos tourner, le garçon au cheveux bleu lui fonça dessus, lui écrasant le visage au sol et lui retenant les bras dans le dos.

"Tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement cette fois, Dark. Dit-il sèchement entre ses dents.

- Enfin une réaction. C'est beaucoup plus amusant quand tu tente de m'arrêter que si tu me laisse voler sans rien faire. C'est beaucoup plus amusant de prendre tes chers trésors juste sous ton nez !"

Hiwatari fixa son dos d'un regard noir et ressera son étreinte. La provocation avait fait effet. L'adolescent sous lui commença à se débattre pour briser son emprise mais n'y parvint pas. Il commença alors à stresser un peu.

"Qui a t'il Dark? Incapable de te défaire? Serait-ce là, la fin du célèbre Dark, le voleur fantôme?"

Il le senti se débattre encore plus sous lui mais ne parvenait pas à ce défaire. Il savais par contre que le voleur avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Le commandant était assis en califourchon au niveau de la taille, ce qui signifiait que le brun avait les jambes libres... Ce qui lui coûterais la victoire.

Dark releva les jambe vers l'arrière et frappa le commandant dans le milieu du dos. Ce fut suffisant pour le déstabiliser et le faire tomber.

Les rôles étaient désormaie inversés. Hiwatari était au sol et Dark avait l'avantage.

"Alors 'commandant' toujours aussi certain de toi?"

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme sous lui. Celui-ci pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et se débati à son tour mais Dark ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il pourrait tenter pour se libérer et il n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser filler. Du moin, pour la seconde.

Il se retira subitement, pris le bijoux et s'éloigna, sautant à travers une fenêtre pour s'enfuir mais une main le rattapa par la jambe à la dernière seconce.

"Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, Dark."

Il lui semblait soudainement plus agressif et Dark ne pu suprimer un sourire mais il s'effaça aussitôt en se retournant. Le masque impassbile laissait place a de la colère mais ce qui le surpris fut les yeux. Il y avait une lueur plutôt inquiétante qui brillait dans les yeux bleus de son adversaire. Une lueur dorée... comme celle de son rival... Krad.

Un frisson le parcouru avec seulement ce coup d'oeil et il comprit tout de suite qu'il devait partir au plus vite ou il aurait de sérieux ennuis.

Il donna un coup de pied dans les airs pour se libérer et s'envola rapidement, tenant fermement le précieux bijoux entres ses doigts.

Un frisson le parcourru encore lorsqu'il repensa à cette lueur dans le fond des yeux d'Hiwatari et il atteri dans une ruelle près de la maison des Niwa. Les choses avaient été beaucoup trop près de dégénérer à son goût et Daisuké lui, l'engueulait mentallement.

"Pourquoi tu devait encore faire ton numéro? Tu a failli nous attirer de sérieux problèmes à tout les deux!

- Alors fais les vols à ma place si tu crois pouvoir faire mieux que moi!

- _Tu_ est le voleur! Pas moi!

- Mais tu a été entraîné toi aussi alors tu pourrais très bien le faire si tu _voulais_! Ne te crois pas plus malin, Daisuké. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça.

- Étonnant... Murmurat-il sarcastiquement.

- Alors parfait! Débrouille toi tout seul! Mais ne compte pas sur moi si _tu_ te trouve dans une impasse!"

Mettant fin à la dispute, Dark redevint Daisuké et ne dit plus un mot. L'adolescent au cheveux rouge devina immédiatement qu'il était faché mais c'est lui qui avait raison, pas son autre moitier. Si Krad serait apparu, ils aurait eux de sérieux problèmes. L'ange blond était un redoutable adversaire et il n'avait qu'un seul but... Éliminer Dark.

Il rentra donc chez lui et sa mère l'acceuilli à l'entrée. Étonnament, elle le laissa tranquille en voyant qu'il broyait du noir. Il retourna a sa chambre il s'étalla sur le lit de tout son long.

Dark n'avait toujours rien dit. "Dark ..." Aucune réponse. "Dark, dis quelque chose" Toujours rien.

"C'est pas drole. Répond moi.

- ... Quoi? Demanda-t'il sur un ton ennuyé.

- C'est juste que-

- Je ne disais rien? Soit content. C'est toi qui, avant de partir, me trouvait trop énervé. Maintenant tu va rechigner parce que je suis plus calme?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Je te fou un peu la paix pour une fois. Fais pareil. En plus il est tard et tu as cours demain. Vaudrais mieu te coucher."

Le garçon ne rétorqua rien, bien qu'il en eut envie mais l'autre était déja suffisament fâché comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il se dévêti de l'étrange tenu noire que lui avait confectionné sa mère et la troqua pour un pyjama beaucoup plus confortable. Il fit rapidement sa toilette et se glissa sous les couvertures après avoir éteint la lumière.

Aussi fatigué qu'il pouvait être, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à dormir. Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil.

"La nuit va être longue..." Se dit il, tout en tentant infructueusement de s'endormir.

* * *

"Dis donc Daisuké, t'as une mine affreuse aujourd'hui." C'étais Saéhara, le journaliste en herbe qui courait sans cesse après les scoops. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Dark et de ses vols. 

"J'ai simplement eu du mal à dormir. En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit."

Riku lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et lui sourit. Malgré lui, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son coeur battre plus fort. Il avait bien hâte à leur sortie de ce soir.

Lorsque Hiwatari entra dans la classe, Daisuké repensa à la veille de nouveau et ferma les yeux pour chasser les pensées de son esprit. Hiwatari l'apperçu et comme toujours, avec un visage impassible, ne fit rien que s'asseoir à sa place et lire.

C'était toujours ça ou regarder a l'extérieur. Il ne se mêllait jamais aux autres élèves du groupe. Plusieurs filles de la classe le contemplaient d'un coté ou d'un autre de la salle mais il ne portait attention qu'aux mots écrits sur les feuilles entre ses mains.

Daisuké reporta rapidement son attention à ceux qui étaient avec lui mais la cloche sonna et ils allèrent tous à leur place respective pour que le cour puisse commencer.


End file.
